Mistakes
by ThatCorruptKid
Summary: Weiss scolds Ruby for sleeping in class, Ruby ends up running how will Weiss deal with it I dunno I'm still writing it. Rated T for cursing and as a precaution. This'll be atleast a 2shot (Maybe more if the ratings are good), updates'll be every week hopefully. Wish me luck 'cause I'm gonna need it. [WhiteRose maybe BumbleBee.] ThatCorruptKid
1. Chapter I Sleepless

**Basically Weiss yells at Ruby for almost always being sleeping in class and Ruby ends up running off and Weiss ends up regretting it. how will it go? I have no idea.**

**WhiteRose pairing I may write a alternate version with Ladybug. That is if all goes well.**

**This maybe a TwoShot maybe more if you guys want. If that's the case updates will be very second or third day or just whenever. And if you have any suggestions, questions, or comments then leave a review or Message me either one works.**

**Rated T for reasons**

**So, uh, this is my first published fanfic, so don't be too harsh with the reviews.**

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY so don't sue me you won't get much**

Ruby was not having a good week. Juggling the mountain of homework she was working on, tests, the White Fang, Torchwick, sleep deprivation, and to top it off her concerns towards her teammate/crush Weiss who seems to be under a lot of stress.

"Hey Yang?" Asked Ruby

"What's up Lil' sis?" Replied Yang

"I'm gonna go take a nap for a while, Would you mind waking me up at supper time?" She asked

"Sure thing as long as you don't face plant off your bed again" teased Yang with a taunting smile.

"Yaaaang that was one time!"

"Lighten up Rubes" said Yang "Go to sleep"

With a groan, Ruby climbed up onto her bunk, and began to drift off into a deep slumber.

**2 hours later**

_Where is that dolt._ Thought the heiress looking walking through the dorms hallways until she reached team RWBY's dorm. She walked in to find Ruby, sleeping peacefully in her respective bed, quietly snoring.

Weiss was furious at her partner. Furious at the fact she didn't seem to care about her grades

"RUBY GARNET ROSE!" Weiss exclaimed causing Ruby to fall out of her bed landing flat on her face _I am so glad Yang isn't here to laugh_ thought Ruby before looking up to see her partner rage evident on her icy blue eyes. Ruby hated it when anyone especially her crush was angry.

"W-weiss?" She asked fear and worry in her voice

"Why aren't you studying for the exam!" Weiss yelled Ruby recoiled at the harshness of her tone

Ruby mumbled a quiet 'sorry' to her partner.

"Why. aren't. you. studying. for. the. final. exam." She demanded with a voice as cold as her namesake.

"I-I-I w-was j-just tired and decided to-to take a n-nap" stammered the red clad reaper

"Don't you get enough sleep in class?!" Scolded the heiress Ruby winced.

"W-well I-I-" was all ruby managed

"How did a lazy, immature, kid, like you get your way into Beacon anyway, let alone become the leader of a team?" She questioned her tone as cold as her attitude. Ruby felt as if someone just stabbed her through the heart.

"I'm sorry" her voice shaky with tears threatening to spill out

"Why don't you GROW UP!" Ruby let out a quiet sob before bolting out the door.

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh_ thought the heiress _What am I thinking I'm a Schnee I don't regret my choices._ She looked her partners table which had a large pile of notes, worksheets, and previous tests with corrections written on them. She looked at the various pages on the desk and realized she had been taken extra detailed notes. The image of Ruby running with tears in her eyes flickered through her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by Yang bursting in the room.

"Yo Rubes time to-" she froze mid sentence starting at the empty bed and then to the heiress before her. Her eyes faded from her normal lilac eyes to blood red anger filled eyes.

"You better not have woken ruby up." She growled at Weiss

"Doesn't that dolt get enough sleep at night _and_ in class?" Asked the heiress annoyed at her team mate.

"She has been going over notes for the exams all night for the past few weeks she hasn't been getting any sleep whatsoever. I think it's 'cause leaders are marked harsher" Explains Yang her voice still full of anger "That along with the fact that with the crazy shit that has been happening she needed some sleep." Yang looked down "I'm worried that she's getting close to her breaking point"

"Oh." Was all she managed. A strong feeling of guilt coursed through her. Along with a feeling of emptiness"I just wish she told me..." Uttered Weiss barely audible

**Elsewhere**

Ruby continued sprinting down the dorms. Weiss' voice ringing in her head. _'GROW UP' I want to... 'How did a lazy, immature, kid, like you get your way into Beacon' I'm trying, I want to be better. I want to be there for you, for the team._ Ruby finally reached the garden and broke down curling into a ball. She cried for what seemed like an eternity before a voice interrupted her sobbing.

"You okay there little red?" The voice asked she looked up to see the owner of the voice.

It was Blake.

"No, I guess not." Ruby laughed and smiled sadly

Blake patted Ruby's back gently "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ruby nodded "I don't think I belong here even Weiss agrees"

Blake sighed "Of course you belong here. Don't let people like Weiss tell you otherwise." She paused "You're talented, considerate, kind, quirky, and sure you can be childish but that's what makes you, you."

Ruby smiled "T-thank you Blake" Ruby yawned "Would you mind walking me back I'm tired to the point where I might pass out mid sentence and I think I can taste static."

Blake laughed "Sure,"

**Back to Weiss an Yang**

"You have to find Ruby and apologize." Yang ordered

"Ruby's probably furious at me." Weiss retorted

"Have you met Ruby?" Yang asked "She doesn't hold grudges... Well unless you eat her strawberry shortcake cookies"

"Well?" Asked Yang "aren't you going to start looking?"

"I don't know where to start." She replied

"Try the garden"

Just as Yang finished, Blake walked in holding a sleeping Ruby on her shoulders.

"Weiss you're going to need to talk to Ruby later" Blake said in her monotone voice.

"Y-yeah" Weiss stuttered her eyes downcast.

**3 1/2 hours later **

Ruby's eyes fluttered open to reveal her dorm. Though she wasn't on her bed. She was on weiss'.

"W-wha- oh yeah that's right" she looked at the digital clock _8:45pm_ it read. She looked around until she saw Weiss form standing at her desk possibly looking over notes.

The heiress turned to see her partner on her bed propped up on her elbow. Ruby looked into the icy blue eyes that belonged to her partner.

"Uhhhhh, hi?" Ruby smiled shyly _smooth, real smooth_ ruby thought. Ruby watched as Weiss walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

"Sorry..."Ruby apologized

Ruby saw anger flash across Weiss' face.

" Why are you sorry? I'm the one who yelled at you "

"I'm sorry I ran, I'm sorry for making you worry, I'm sorry for not telling you about my 'sleep' schedule..." Ruby began rambling but Weiss put her hand over Ruby's mouth causing her to blush.

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you..." The heiress comforted moving a bit closer to Ruby. And finally pulled ruby into a hug.

_OhMyGoshOhMyGoshOhMyGoshOhMyGosh what do I do? What do I do? _Ruby mentally panicked unsure how to react.

**Aaaaaaaaaand cliffhanger sorta I'm sorry I just kinda ran out or ideas anyways constructive criticisms are encouraged. That is all. **

**~ThatCorruptKid**


	2. Author Note

Hellp readers, Look I know I haven't uploaded the new chapter but I do have a reason for it. You see I'm taking manufacturing (metal shop) and we had to do partner welding. I unfortunately was paired with a person who can be described as "Immature, Oblivious, Ignorant, and last but certainly not least swaggy" So long story short I got a compound fracture in my left leg. And now I'm sitting in a crappy hospital bed using a crappy tablet, eating crappy hospital food. Sir sorry I couldn't upload.

~Corrupt


	3. chapter II Confrontation

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guess who's back. Although I'm out of the hospital I'm still on some medication that can affect my ability to type so sorry for any typos.**

**This chapter will mostly Weiss oriented**

**Also a total of 6 people wanted me to continue with more chapters for this so CONTINUE I SHALL. wish me luck time gonna need it**

**~CorruptKid**

**Once more I don't own anything, but oh how I wish I did.**

_Why does Ruby forgive me time, and time again. _The heiress thought _I've been nothing but rude, arrogant, and showed overall disregard for her emotion._

Weiss pulled back from the hug a faint blush on her usually pale cheeks.

"Dolt, You don't apologize for someone elses mistakes." Weiss sighed

"It's a habit" explained Ruby "It's like second nature to me and I also have a tendency to ramble- sorry I'm rambing again"

Weiss shook her head "Why have you been studying so much lately I know it's a big exam but you've never been the one to study this much" the heiress asked gesturing to the work on the desk.

" I'm studying because you ask me to be better. You push me to be better, to aim higher, to show my true potential." Ruby said to the now blushing Weiss "I do it to prove I'm not just some kid that by sheer luck managed to get into Beacon"

"Dolt." Weiss muttered

"What?"

"You dolt, you and I both know you were accepted because you are special. You were accepted because you did something the average person could never do." Weiss paused "And if you can't realize that than you're as much as a dunce as you say you are."

"B-but why do you always call me immature, lazy, and _so_ many other names?" Ruby asked

The heiress sighed "Because I'm jealous that you were accepted with such little effort. Okay?" Ruby stares at her team mate awestruck

"You're jealous of me? But-but you're brave, calm, collected, fair, and many more things I can't ever be. Not to mention beautiful, smart, linguistic, and graceful..." Weiss blushed hard Ruby quickly covered her mouth.

"_Think _before you speak _think_" Ruby scolded herself before getting up to sprint to the door, only to find herself unable to move. She looked down to see a glyph keeping her in place.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no." Ruby mouthed

"You really think I'd let you run off again?" Weiss asked

Ruby began to panic "Especially after what you said"

W-well I..." Ruby trailed off

"I need you to answer this question." The heiress asked to which Ruby nodded "Do you like me?"

"Well of course we're partners and team mates."

"No, do you like me more than a friend?"

"Yeah. I have for the longest time..." Ruby breathed

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Weiss

"B-because you're not exactly the most open and you'd maybe call me names or even hate me for it" Explained Ruby sadly

"Why would I do that"

"Because that's what my old schoolmates did" her voice faltered

_I can't believe this. When I came out to my sister and my servant they couldn't care less_ Ruby's eyes widened

Weiss facepalmed "I said that aloud didn't I?" She asked

"Yup" replied Ruby

Weiss facepalmed again.

"Wait, If you're gay why are you dating Neptune?" asked Ruby tilting her head

The heiress sighed "because I didn't want to admit it. My whole life I needed to be perfect in every way just because my father wanted to have this whole 'perfect family' act so no one would see him for what he really was: overbearing, racist, spoiled, and abusive and him having a homosexual daughter wouldn't help with that perfect family image."

"Oh" was all Ruby could manage

"Was actually going to break up with him next week"

_I have a chance!_ Ruby cheered in her head

"Can you remove the glyph from my feet?" Asked ruby "I think my feet are going numb"

"Of course" Weiss said as she gestured the glyph away after which Ruby collapsed once again, flat on her face.

"Thanks" said Ruby her voice muffled by the carpet "Oh, I just want to ask you one thing." Ruby requested "Have you ever reciprocated my feelings to you?"

_Honesty you have to be as subtle as a boot to the face with this girl _Weiss thought

"After what I said you have no idea?" Weiss asked

"Uhhh, is that a no?"Asked Ruby

"For fuck sakes Ruby yes!"

"O-oh, eheh sorry" Ruby replied nervously "Does that mean we're as Nora would say _together_ together?"

"Not yet I still have to break up with Neptune."

"Okay" Ruby said

**Very sorry for the short chapter but seeing as though I'm not 100% my 'writing' isn't a 100% and also this story is gonna be more than 2 chapters. I'm gonna go 'cause the voice in my head says I need sleep. have a great day or night.**

**~CorruptKid**


	4. chapter III Are We Together Together?

**Hello again and as I said in my newest fanfics voices, mistakes chapters for this FanFiction are weekly on Wednesday or whenever I can get them out really. I'd also like to thank you all for favoriting and Following I appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter!**

***ducks behind barricade* scented candle bounces off barricade* Ha you missed**

***shouts from behind barricade***

**I still don't own RWBY, yet, But soon.**

Weiss continued to walk the halls of Beacon's transfer students dorms, until she saw team SSSN's dorm. She knocked. Scarlet answered.

"Oh hey Weiss" he greeted "I take it you want to talk to Neptune. Huh?"

"If you don't mind." She replied politely

"Hey Neptune!" Called Scarlet into the room "Door's for ya!" He turned to Weiss "give him a moment,"

With that Neptune walked to the doorway wearing a graphic T-shirt with Poseidon, and blue plad pajama bottoms.

"Neptune may I have a word with you?" Weiss' tone held no room for argument

"What's up Snow Angel?" Neptune asked coolly

"Look I don't think thing will work out between us." Weiss said flatly

"Ok" He asked

"Look this may be a b- wait what?" Weiss asked surprised with his reaction

"I don't mind you're breaking up with me so tell me who's the lucky guy who stole you from me" Neptune responded with a sly smirk plasterd on his face

"I don't believe I'm obligated to tell you that" Weiss' tone once again held no room for argument

"Can you _at least_ tell me if I know him?" He asked

"Very well, you do indeed know the person" Weiss said rolling her eyes

"Alright, goodnight snowflake." Neptune waved

"Have a good evening Neptune." With that Weiss turned and left to her dorm.

**Later in team RWBY's dork**

"Hey Weiss how'd things go with Neptune?" Asked the chipper voice of Ruby

"Hello Ruby, and surprisingly he took it really well."

"Soooooo, does this mean we're _together_ together?" Ruby asked hopefully

"Well not officially. Not yet anyway."

"Oh eheh sorry" Ruby cleared throat "Weiss Schnee, would you kindly go out with I, the dolt, Ruby Rose?" Asked Ruby

"Dolt. Of course I will." She responded before pulling her into a hug

"Really" Ruby asked

Weiss nodded

"Yes!" Ruby cheered and began jump in about. _BEST DAY EVER!_

"Just not in public." This made Ruby stop cheering.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked tilting her head. Weiss smiled at her girlfriends antics.

"One, I don't want my father to know about us. And two, your sister." Weiss said while ticking off her fingers.

"Oh yeah, Yang might not mind but your father might want to disown you." Ruby joked

"It would not surprise me if he _did_ disown me if he knew. In fact I'd be more surprised if he didn't disown me in some way" Ruby only scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously

"So uh," Ruby began to blush "Can we kiss?"

**CLIFFHANGER**

***peeks from behind barricade***

**Is it safe? Alright so I'm publishing this now because I havto do something of significant importance tomorrow and Wednesday, Also thank you for reading, favoriting and following and I am so incredibly sorry the chapter was so short. Wish me luck the the future. Have a good morning, noon or night whatever time of is where you are.**

***looks up to see a variety of objects hurtling towards me***

**_OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP SORRY SORRY SORRY_!**

***Dives behind barricade***

**~CorruptKid**


	5. Chapter IV Rising Conflict

**Hello readers, by the time I upload this it might be a bit late, I don't have any excuse other than Final Fantasy Type-0…. I just kinda binge played it for a total of 23 hours. Yeah I'm a bit of a gaming completionist. I'm on chapter 6 of 34 (I think it was). And sorry for not uploading a Voices chapter on friday.**

***Gets hit in the back of the head with a frying pan* **

***lies unconscious on ground***

**~ThatCorruptKid**

**I still don't own RWBY**

"So, uh, c-can we kiss?" Ruby asked blush burning her cheeks and ears

The heiress blushed, and slowly her look of curiosity shifted into her trademarked glare. the next thing Ruby knew Weiss had slapped her left cheek. A few seconds after the shock wore off Ruby felt her cheek sting and winced. Weiss' facial expression softened.

"I'm gonna guess that's a no. Sorry I'm kinda new to the whole romance theme. I also have no experience either eheheheheh." Ruby quickly apologises and laughed nervously

"No, I should be sorry I overreacted and my actions were not appropriate. I'm just not used to the whole 'Relationship' thing yet." There was a long pause before Ruby broke the silence with a question.

"When did you start to like me?" Ruby asked tilting her head slightly

Weiss thought for a moment "I think it was when Blake ran off and you went after her. You didn't care that she was a faunus, that she was a member of the white fang you saw her for who she was not what she was." Weiss took a deep breath "I saw you as everything I wasn't : you were childish, impulsive, and unfocused. to be honest I think you have ADHD." Ruby frowned a little bit "but I also see you kind, compassionate, caring, devoted, and not judgmental. I guess since then I have come to respect." Both girls were blushing

"W-well? W-when did you start to like me?" Weiss asked struggling to keep her harsh-ish tone

"Hmm" Ruby began lightly tapping her chin "I think it started in the emerald forest. When you fought you were a bit arrogant and rude" Weiss huffed " But you were calm, cool, focused, you knew what you were doing, and your attacks were graceful, and very well calculated. Kinda like you said you were everything I wasn't. I guess we were meant for each other" Ruby smiled at her cliche line

"Can wear least hug on it?" Ruby asked her arms open with a crooked smile on her face. Weiss rolled her eyes and pulled her into a hug.

At that moment the fourth wall has broken a short teenager poked her head through the hole in the wall.

"You guys gonna kiss yet?" Their response was throwing a book at her. The book hit her square in the face. "I guess that's a no." She said holding her face. "Why'd you throw the third crusade at me it's a very rare book." The duo glared at the teenager.

"Alright, leaving" she said holding her arms up defensively.

**Meanwhile with Neptune...**

"Aw come on I asked every single guy that I know. Who could've stolen Weiss?" Neptune asked flopping onto his bed. Scarlet looked at him an eyebrow raised.

"Did she say any gender in particular?" Scarlet said working on his weapons

"Well now that you bring it up she didn't really name a gender" Neptune paused "I know exactly who to start with" he said with a devious smile _Ruby Rose_

**And another cliff hanger! So yeah I have big plans for future chapters. I'd also like to that all our people I also place on using a song in the next chapter**

***points at screen* **

**All you awesome people who show positive feedback! And again another short chapter I only wrote this 1 hour ago.**

***doges wrench***

**Have a good day!**

**~CorruptKid**


	6. Chapter V Sing Off

**HULLO READERS! There now that I have your attention this is published early because a lot of people wanted me to continue ASAP and a few death threats. Also this is gonna be a bit more of a upbeat chapter that includes a sing off between Ruby and Neptune.**

***gets hit by sleeping bag* what am I supposed to do with this**

***gets knocked out by a brick***

***Random person yells* NAP TIME!**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR THE SONGS USED**

The next day at lunch

Neptune walked into the cafeteria looking for team RWBY's table. He began looking through the various rows of tables.

_Aha_ he thought as he saw the team RWBY sitting at their table, listening to Nora taking about a dream with Ren making small corrections.

"RUBY ROSE!" He called "I CHALLENGE THOU TO A SING OFF!" Everyone in the cafeteria stares at Neptune and Ruby

"U-uh okay." Ruby said unsure how else to respond

"Gym, 3 o'clock sharp." He responded his tone leaving no room for argument before storming off

"Well" Yang began "That was a thing"

"I wonder what that was all about." Blake said tilting her head slightly

Ruby slammed her head on the table "ugh what am I gonna do! I don't even know what I'm gonna sing if I can even sing."

"Don't worry Rubes, I got ya covered." Yang said putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder

"I hope you know what you're doing" Weiss said

2:50pm gymnasium

"I'm freakin' out" Ruby paced back and forth

"You'll be fine" Yang said pulling Ruby into a light hug

Both Neptune and Ruby walked onto the stage with Sun standing in the middle.

"Alright" Sun began "Today let me explain the rules of this sing off: One, wait for the other singer to finish their song before starting yours. Two, no physical contact. Three, you each get a instrumental to the song you're singing. Four, don't be a poor sport." Sun explained "Alright both of you shake hands."

Neptune and Ruby hesitantly shook hands.

"You wanna go first?" Ruby asked

"Sure if you don't mind." Neptune responded generously

"Alright up first is Neptune Vasilias" Sun said in a fake announcer's voice

"This song is called my girl is mine by sunrise avenue" Neptune announced

"Little steps follow me all through my life  
Little smile, little sunshine  
I think no one could be better than her her her ..."

"Little boys with their toys try to get her heart  
Little boys won't get far  
They can't get her skin and the sweet laughter er er ..."

"Don't believe you're better than me  
My girl is mine  
Can't you see she's loving just me  
It's obvious you cannot win with me" it was obvious who the song was directed at.

"Every day every way she is my little pie  
She is just treating me right  
And I'd do anything just to keep her safe afe afe ...  
You can look; you can undress her in your minds  
You can look but you can't bite  
You can't take my princess away, you snakes akes akes ..."

"Don't believe you're better than me  
My girl is mine  
Can't you see she's loving just me  
It's obvious you can not win with me" he glares at Ruby

"Don't believe you're better than me  
My girl is mine  
Can't you see she's loving just me  
It's obvious you can not win with me" his voice grew louder

"Don't believe you're better than me  
My girl is mine  
Can't you see she's loving just me  
It's obvious you can not win with me"

"Don't believe you're better than me  
My girl is mine  
Can't you see she's loving just me  
It's obvious you can not win with me"

"Don't believe you're better than me  
My girl is mine  
Can't you see she's loving just me  
It's obvious you can not win with me"

Sun walked back onto the stage "that's gonna be a tough act to follow. Ruby you're up" Ruby took a breath in.

"Okay, the song I'm gonna sing is lost in you by 3 days grace" a few people in the audience cheered

Ruby cleared her throat and began to sing

"I always knew that you'd  
Come back to get me  
And you always knew that  
It wouldn't be easy  
To go back to the start  
To see where it all began  
Or end up at the bottom  
To watch how it all ends  
You tried to lie and say  
I was everything  
I remember when I said  
I'm nothing without you"

"Somehow I found  
A way to get lost in you  
Let me inside  
Let me get close to you  
Change your mind  
I'll get lost  
If you want me to  
Somehow I found  
A way to get lost in you"

her eyes fell to Weiss

"You always thought that  
I left myself open  
But you didn't know  
I was already broken  
I told myself that  
It wouldn't be so bad  
Pulling away you took  
Everything that I had  
You tried to lie and  
Say I was everything  
I remember when I said  
I'm nothing without you"

"Somehow I found  
A way to get lost in you  
Let me inside  
Let me get close to you  
Change your mind  
I'll get lost  
If you want me to  
Somehow I found  
A way to get lost in you"

"The pain of it all  
The rise and the fall  
I see it all in you  
Now everyday  
I find myself sayin'  
I want to get lost in you  
I'm nothing without you"

"Somehow I found  
A way to get lost in you  
Let me inside  
Let me get close to you  
Change your mind  
I'll get lost  
If you want me to but  
Somehow I found (somehow I found)  
A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)"

Her voice got quieter and the song finished with simple guitar notes

"Wow, that was. Pretty damn good." Sun clapped "Alright now for a vote"

"Everyone who thought Neptune was better cheer!" About a third of the crowd cheered

"Alright how many of ya think Ruby did better" pretty much the whole room cheered for Ruby

"I think we have a winner!" Sun announced holding Ruby's arm up "Ruby Rose"

**Aaaaand done. There your chapter. Till next time have a good day or whatever. And as a heads up this isn't all to Neptune's revenge. Just throwin' it out there.**

***gets hit with pillow* **

***passes out***

_**~CorrputKid**_


End file.
